Typical
by I hate the computer
Summary: Sadly, a very normal night in the Kaiba household


"Dinner's in the fridge." Joey Wheeler says not looking up from his laptop to his long-time boyfriend, CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba who just walked into the house 3 hours late to dinner. Dinner that Joey made with expectations that he would eat it with his boyfriend for the first time in a week. Seto ever so slightly flinches. If Joey notices, then he doesn't react. Instead Joey closes his laptop and starts to their bedroom. Seto stands there a few more seconds before going to the kitchen.

The kitchen shows that a chef designed it. Everything from the 6 burner range and massive stove hood, to the double oven and custom island is done for ease of use. Every tool has its place and every tool has a specific reason. But the only appliance that Seto cares about right now is none of them, but he uses the microwave. He places the crafted meal, a portioned bit of marinated chicken, potatoes made with extra butter and heavy cream, and fibrous quinoa, in the microwave on reheat. He checks and replies to emails on his phone in the three minutes it takes to reheat the homemade meal. He takes a bite, but doesn't even finish chewing before spitting it out.

Another email pops up on his phone. He throws the rest of raved-about chef's work in the trash. He also starts to their room for the night; his stomach eats itself from lack of food. Then behind him he hears the fridge door opening and, then a few seconds latter a cutting board slides on the counter.

"You forgot to eat lunch. Your personal assistant texted to me." Joey says deadpan. Seto turns back and takes a seat at the island across from the stove. Seto doesn't reply or even look his boyfriend in the eye. But he doesn't take out his phone to get in a few more minutes of work, instead he watches Joey deftly put on rice, cut up onions, peppers, tomatoes, cilantro, brown some 73% lean ground beef and roast a few jalapeños. Joey tastes, adjusts to Seto personal tastes, and tastes again just to check. Everything comes done within only a minute of each other. Then finally Joey constructs two burritos packed to the brim on large flour tortillas.

Joey slides the dinner across the counter to his boyfriend and finishes the clean up. Seto picks up one of the burritos and starts to eat. This time he doesn't spit it out. Once the kitchen is spotless again, Joey walks around the island and leans against the counter. Seto stops eating for a second.

"Rinse off the plate before put it in the dishwasher." He says, his moves to touch his boyfriend but reins it in. Seto nods. Joey stays for a few more seconds before returning to bed. Seto finishes up both, rinses the dish and places the dish in the dishwasher. Finally, he goes to their bedroom to find the light still with Joey in bed reading on his tablet. Joey doesn't look up as Seto cross the massive bedroom to their proportionally sized en-suite bathroom. Seto's pyjamas carefully places on the vanity counter. He brushes and flosses over his sink and changes into the pyjamas. Lastly, he presses his hand on the mirror to unlock medicine cabinet. Inside sits three orange bottles, band-aids, two bottles of over the counter medication and a new tube of toothpaste. He takes a pill out of the orange bottle on the far right and swallows it with a bit of water. It tastes a little bitter. Then he turns off the lights and goes back into the bedroom.

Joey covers his tablet and places it on the nightstand. Seto plugs in his phone after putting it on silent. The alarm is set to 5:00 in the morning. Joey turns off the only light in the room, and Seto climbs under the covers. Joey curls up with his back to his boyfriend, Seto lays on his back. But within a minute Joey starts to move toward Seto. Seto pulls him against his body. Joey lays his head on Seto chest and Seto starts to comb his fingers through Joey's hair. Seto can feel the smile on Joey's face forming.

"This is why I put up with your bullshit. For moments like these, tense nights when you understand me well enough to know exactly how to not piss me off farther. I'd go so far as to say happy." He says, and repositions himself to look up at Seto.

"Thank you for putting up with my bullshit." He says sleep starting to take hold him.

"I love you." Joey says, but only get Seto's steady breathing as a reply. He nuzzles in a little closer before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
